


Untimely

by Ausomerus



Series: Bug Fables Oneshots [2]
Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of a headcannon I have, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not too far into the game so it might not stay a headcannon, Light Angst, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Leif has an episode during a battle and it puts him in danger.  Luckily, Vi and Kabbu have his back.
Relationships: Vi (Bug Fables) & Leif (Bug Fables) & Kabbu (Bug Fables)
Series: Bug Fables Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Untimely

Vi and Kabbu looked over to Leif, who had started to speak in an ancient tongue as he fell to the ground. Vi was the first to speak.

“Leif, are you okay?”

Leif looked at her and spoke, his voice betraying him.

“We are fine.”

Kabbu looked at him, nodding. He didn't want to make Leif uncomfortable.

“Alright, but if we need to stop and rest, let me know.”

Leif nodded, quickly getting off the elevator. The rest of the trio joined him.

After a bit of walking around, an Acornling ran into the trio, quickly trying to attack them.

Leif went to use his ice magic, trying to ignore the pain in his body as the magic in the air clung to him. Just as he was about to attack, the pain quickly intensified as the magic entered his body, causing him to lose focus and fall to the ground.

Kabbu and Vi quickly ran over and attacked the Acornling as it ran closer to Leif. The Acornling quickly ran away upon getting attacked.

Kabbu and Vi turned back to Leif, sharing a quick concerned glance with each other. Kabbu was the first to speak this time.

“Leif, I really think you should rest.”

Leif looked up at him, grimacing as most of the magic left his body, leaving him exhausted.

“We will rest.”

Kabbu nodded.

“I think we can rest here.”

Leif nodded, allowing his teammates to sit down next to him. Vi sat down on his right, Kabbu on his left. Kabbu dug through the bag they shared, quickly pulling out a fried egg. He handed it to Leif.

“I figure we should probably eat while we rest.”

Leif nodded, handing the egg to Vi. Kabbu pulled out a crunchy leaf and handed it to Leif. He dug through the bag some more, finding a honey drop. They all ate together, sharing stories and jokes with one another.


End file.
